A Love That Will Never Happen
by LarryJoeBob
Summary: Ron and Pansy have a secret romance.


It was the 6th year of Hogwarts and Ron, Harry, and Hermine were looking for a seat on the Hogwarts Express. The only seat that was almost empty had Pansy Parkinson in it! They decided to go in anyway and just try to ignore her. When Ron looked at Pansy to see how angry she was he noticed something about her that had never caught his eye before. She was pretty, really pretty! She was more than pretty, she was hot! She had matured over the summer and she was going to be wanted by every guy.

Pansy noticed the three nitwits coming in to her cart, where she was waiting for Draco when she noticed some hot guy with the freaks! Who is this mysterious hottie? Wait, isn't it Ron, one of the three nitwits? Something had changed that made him hotter and irresistible. She wanted him, Draco wasn't good enough anymore, he was done!

"What did you two do over the summer?" Hermine asked.

"Well I trained for quiditch and worked out," replied Ron.

So that's why he looked so good, he was stronger. Pansy just wanted to blurt out right then that she loved him, but she knew that she would be shunned from her friends in Slytherin.

When they got to Hogwarts Ron decided that he would at least go and talk to Pansy that night. After dinner instead of going straight to the common room Ron pulled Pansy to him to talk to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked urgently.

"Um…Pansy I think I love you. I mean your really hot and I've never got the chance to really get to know you so, I know this sounds dumb and you're going to make fun of me but I'm serious, I love you!" Ron said quickly.

Pansy couldn't believe her ears. The guy she loved, loved her back! Pansy was totally speechless, but she had to reply. "I love you too!" she blurted out feeling free and not having to care about what he thought about this.

She saw in Ron's eyes that he was totally and completely surprised. She was even surprised about what came out of her mouth.

Ron decided since she loved him back that he would ask her out. "Well…um…will you go out with me then?" he asked shyly.

"Um…well…yes," Pansy answered.

"Well, then meet me here tomorrow after dinner. I'm going to take you to a very romantic place that's in Hogwarts," Ron told her

Pansy nodded and they went their separate ways. All the way back she wondered where he was going to take her when all of a sudden a little detour appeared in her mind, Draco. She was still technically "going out" with Draco. This meant their relationship had to be secretive because she knew that Ron was kind of going out with Hermine, but didn't love her.

Before Ron went to the Gryfindorr common room he decided to go to the secret room and see how romantic it could be. He thought to himself "a place that will be romantic for me and Pansy." A door appeared and he knew that this was it. He opened the door and it was perfect, I mean perfect with a capital P(and all the other letters as a matter of fact). Since he saw what it looked like he turned around and quietly went to the Gryfindorr common room with out telling anyone what had happened.

The next day Ron and Pansy had double potions together, but because of the Slytherin/Gryfindorr separation he sat by Hermone, his supposedly "true love." After double potions was lunch, Care of Magical Creatures, Divition, and finally dinner. Ron was not focused at all on dinner he just couldn't wait to show Pansy his romantic date site for that night. All of a sudden he noticed that someone was poking him and trying to get his attention. It was Harry motioning to him it was time to go.

Pansy was at the spot before Ron and was waiting patiently for him to show up. All of a sudden she heard footsteps and hoped that it was Ron coming to take her to the secret spot she had told her about the night before. The person turned the corner and it turned out that it was only Semus Finagen the most obnoxious guy, besides Harry, she had ever met. She leaned up against the wall and hoped he didn't see her. He walked by real slowly, like he was looking for something. He finally left and she heard footsteps again. This time it was Ron. He came and grabbed her hand

"Close your eyes," Ron whispered. Pansy obeyed and let Ron lead her to where ever they were going. Pansy was getting anxious to see were they were going and what the place was going to look like. Ron got to the "door" and stopped. He thought real hard about a place that was romantic. The door appeared and Ron prayed that it was as good as the night before. It was even better than the night before!

"You can open your eyes now," Ron whispered into Pansy's ear. Pansy gasped at the room. It was beautiful. It had rose petals all around and a fountain. The best part of the room though was the blanket in the middle of the room. It was a red heart shaped blanket with rose petals, glitter, and pink and red confetti surrounding it. It had a pink whicker picnic basket in the middle and right by the basket was the only light source in the whole room, 6 beautiful white candles in gold (I'm talking real gold here) candle holders. The room couldn't be any more perfect; it had the three main colors of love, rose petals, sparkles, and candlelight. Ron and Pansy walked into the room and sat on the heart shaped blanket. Ron pulled out the food and they started to eat. Sure they talked about how their day went, how coming back to school was good only because they found each other, but the only thing worth mentioning is the kiss. (Yes, yes they kissed on the first date, get over it!)

"Pansy, I've never felt this way before about a girl. My hands get all sweaty, my mouth dry, and my stomach gets tangled up in knots when ever your around, I think I might love you!" Ron told pansy in an embarrassed tone.

"I think I might love you to Ron! You're so much nicer to me then Draco is and you actually care about me!" Pansy answered.

Ron faced Pansy and reached for her hands. Pansy leaned in and their lips locked. It was like magic! Pansy felt like she was floating in air and she never wanted to come down. All of a sudden a sound began to chime through the halls. It was midnight and if they got caught they could likely be expelled! Their lips parted and they left the room. The hugged good-bye and ran down to their common rooms.

Ron was thinking the whole time that he had never kissed a girl like that, not even Hermione! This he was for sure that he was truly and completely in love with Pansy! He couldn't wait till next week when they would have a major valentine's project and all they were doing in every class was working on it. The project was that every guy would get a name of a girl and every girl would get the name of a guy and they would be that person's secret admirer.

The next week ironically Ron got Pansy and Pansy got Ron! So on the 1st week Ron decided to give her a mush gushy love card. The card read "I've loved you since the day I saw you. You are so hot and I think that we are the perfect couple. I love you and can't wait to kiss you again." When Pansy got it she instantly knew that it was from Ron. On the 2nd week it was the girls turn to give the guys something. Pansy decided to give Ron a chocolate heart with candy hearts in it. Ron got the heart and when he was done with the chocolate he read every single one of the candy hearts. His 2 favorite ones were "I love you hot stuff" and "we were meant to be". She must have made her own since regular ones only had stuff like "I love you" or "fax me".

It was the day before they had to leave to go home for the summer and Ron decided to have a talk with Pansy.

"Pansy, I've got to talk to you," Ron said.

"Yes," Pansy answered.

"I think we should break up, it's for the better, I mean, you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor and all," Ron said.

"I think that's good to. Draco has started to figure things out and if he did he would beat you up and I wouldn't want that," answered Pansy. They hugged and never talked to each other again going on with their love lives with Hermine and Draco.


End file.
